The Switch
by reveries26
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been at each other's throats lately. Their constant arguing begins to annoy Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. By teaming up with a pharmacist/magician, the four decide to teach Inuyasha and Kagome a lesson. Their innocent idea of a joke turns out to be a serious problem and puts them in danger. Will they resolve their issues? Find out what happens in "The Switch"!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome's voice roared in the distance.

The ground shook with a thump and flocks of birds flew out the trees.

Inuyasha was twitching on the ground.

"Ka-Ka-Kagomeeeeeee" he wept.

"HMPH!" She flipped her hair and stormed off.

Shippo walked over to Inuyasha and sighed. "Inuyasha you really are an idiot."

Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head.

"Hey! Ow! It's the truth though" Shippo mumbled.

Inuyasha shot up from the ground. "Hey! Just where do you think you're going Kagome?"

"AWAY FROM YOU!"

"What did I do?" Inuyasha said brushing off the dirt.

Kagomes turned around revealing her face of death.

Inuyasha was overcome with fear. Shippo hid behind Inuyasha's leg.

"Ahhh! Yikes! You're really in for it this time Inuyasha."

"I've dealt with all kinds of demons, I'm not afraid of her!"

"Oh really? Then why are you not going after her?" Shippo teased.

"Because she's not worth it! And she's being over-dramatic" Inuyasha said loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"All I ask is for a little more respect!" Kagome yelled.

"Respect? I deserve respect! I'm always saving you!" Inuyasha said brushing the dirt off of him.

"When have I never been appreciative of you saving me?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment.

"Grr! Well maybe if you had to wear these damn beads and get shoved into the ground you'd understand!"

"Well whose fault is it that you have to wear those beads?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms."It's not like I had a choice"

"Well unlike you, I'm respectful so therefore I will never have to wear beads like that!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Under a nearby tree, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were watching.

"Hey Miroku, do you think we should do something?" Shippo whispered.

"They're acting like little kids" Sango added.

Miroku leaned back into the grass. "Ah well, that's nothing new."

Shippo's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. I smell a village up ahead."

"Do you think they'll notice if we leave?" Sango whispered.

Miroku opened one of his eyes.

"Here Kirara" Sango whispered.

The four tiptoed away quietly.

"Hmph! I'm not the only one that thinks you're disrespectful Inuyasha! Just ask them!" Kagome pointed towards the tree.

Inuyasha looked towards the tree. "Ask who?"

Kagomes finger twitched and her face began to redden.

"You better catch up since you can't pick up their scent" Inuyasha called, running in the distance.

Kagome tightened the grip on her bike handle and began pedaling. She breezed past Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be huh?" Inuyasha went faster.

"Show off!" Kagome called.

"Least I don't need some silly contraption for speed!"

"Inuyasha, slow down!" Kagome called.

"Hah what? Too fast for you Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, "

"Hahahahaha! Let's face it. I obviously won!"

"Inuyasha! Look out!"

"Huh? Ahh!" he yelled.

Thud.

"For that tree..." Kagome sighed.

"Huh! What's the big idea! You could've told me sooner!"

"Ugh whatever!" Kagome flipped her hair as she began walking the other direction.

"Grr! No! Come back here!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You might want to turn around" Kagome said walking away.

"What now?!" He turned around.

A swarm of wasps began flying after him. Inuyasha's ears lowered.

"Ahh! Ouch! Dammit! Ahh! Kagome!"

It was nightfall when Kagome arrived outside the nearby village. She found the others crowded around a fire cooking fish.

"We found some food Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly.

"I see" she sat down by Sango.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. He should be here soon."

"Well whenever he gets here I'll try to find us a place to rest tonight" Miroku said.

"You mean, you and I will find a place for all of us to stay tonight" Sango pinched Miroku's ear.

"Oh yes of course" Miroku laughed anxiously.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. The four looked up.

"Is that you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the shadow.

Inuyasha emerged from the darkness and was looking at his feet.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Come eat some fish" Shippo said.

Inuyasha sighed and walked hesitantly into the light.

He slowly lifted his face and the four choked on their fish.

Shippo and Miroku were howling with laughter. Sango tried to hide her smile with her hand. Kagome giggled.

"Grr.. Whumps so fummy?"

"Your face is hideous! And you can't even talk right!" Shippo wailed with laughter.

Inuyasha began chasing after him and throwing punches.

"Haha! You can't even see because your eyes are swollen!" Shippo teased.

A whelp popped up on Shippos noggin.

"Dong underwestimate me" Inuyasha scowled.

The others were still laughing which made Inuyasha even more embarrassed.

"Grr! Sshut up! I outta give all of you a piece of my mime!"

"Excuse me? Is everything all right?" A man appeared out of the forest.

The man was chubby and seemed jolly. He was holding a basket full of medicinal herbs.

"Oh yes" Miroku said.

"My name is Lynkotsu, I overheard you folks while I was gathering these herbs. Tell me, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"I have two extra huts, you folks are welcome to stay in them."

"Oh, thank you. We are most appreciative" Miroku said.

"Say, demon, what happened to you?" Lynkotsu pointed at Inuyasha.

"It seems that our friend has gotten stung by wasps" Miroku added.

"Oh, I see. I have something that will get rid of those bumps" Lynkotsu said.

"Fine by me" Inuyasha followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynkotsu lead the mysterious looking travelers down a dirt path outside the village. On their left, was a small hut. The dirt road ended leading up to a cliff where stood another hut. Lynkotsu lead them into the smaller one which he called his medicine hut. In the middle of the room stood a small table with four cushions surrounding it. There were many crates full of herbs against the front wall. In the back left side corner, laid two cots for sleeping. Kagome and Inuyasha sat by the table facing each other. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara leaned against a wall. Lynkotsu bent down and examined Inuyasha's face.

"Now this might sting a little bit, but the bumps should be gone by tomorrow" Lynkotsu placed a cream on Inuyasha's bumps.

"Ahh! Ow! It burns! It burns!" he whined.

"Oh, Inuyasha don't be so dramatic" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This wouldn't of happened if it weren't for you" Inuyasha pointed to his swollen face.

"If you wouldn't have been showing off then you wouldn't have ran into that tree!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I wasn't showing off! It's called running! You're just saying that cause you're jealous that I'm faster than you" Inuyasha smiled smugly.

"Oh please" Kagome said sarcastically.

"It's true isn't it?"

"What are you even talking about?"

Lynkotsu felt awkward and stepped away from Inuyasha. He walked over to the others who seemed to be in a daze.

"Um hope you don't mind me asking but do they always fight like this?" He whispered.

"Everyday" Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Does it get annoying?" Lynkotsu asked

"We just try to ignore it now" Sango said.

"They've been getting at it for a while now. How do you get them to stop?" Lynkotsu asked worriedly.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha went down with a thud.

"That's how" Miroku said.

"This is getting old. Inuyasha and Kagome disagree most of the time but for some reason they have been arguing a lot more lately" Shippo explained.

"Yeah now that you mention it, it hasn't been like this in a while" Sango said.

"We outta teach em' a lesson somehow" Miroku added.

The three sighed in harmony.

"Hmm..." Lynkotsu was in deep thought.

"What's the matter Lynkotsu?" Sango asked.

"I think I may have an idea..." Lynkotsu gathered the four into a huddle.

"I know a way to make them start getting along" Lynkotsu whispered.

"And that is?" Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"We play a little harmless prank on them" Lynkotsu whispered excitedly.

"Haha, I love pranks! Especially on Inuyasha" Shippo giggled.

"What are you scheming Lynkotsu?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Is this prank going to involve me having to lie? Cause I'm really bad at lying" Sango added.

"No, you won't have to. Just leave it all to me" Lynkotsu said with a smile.

Later that night, the five bathed in a hot spring. Inuyasha left first and went to go pout in a tree. The others began to head back to the huts.

"Oh darn it, I accidentally left my staff at the hot spring. I'm going to go get it" Miroku said cueing Sango and Shippo.

Shippo and Sango looked at each other.

"Uh we'll go with you" they said together.

"We'll meet you by the hut Kagome" Sango said.

"Umm, okay" Kagome kept walking.

 _Hmm that's strange. Miroku never forgets his staff. They were all acting a little weird. I don't know, it's probably nothing. Hey, something smells good._ Kagome thought.

Lynkotsu seemed to be making something in the medicine hut.

"What are you making Lynkotsu?"

"Ah Kagome! It's a just little drink I've whipped up."

"It smells sweet! What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it just helps you sleep better. Would you like some?" Lynkotsu offered.

"Oh, sure!" she took the small glass.

Kagome sipped on the milky substance which tasted almost like honey suckles.

"Wow Lynkotsu. This is very good"

He smiled.

Kagome yawned. "I think I should probably go..." She lowered herself to the ground and fell asleep.

Lynkotsu carried Kagome to the hut and laid her on a cot.

Inuyasha, who was sitting up in a tree, watched Lynkotsu carry Kagome into the hut on the hill. Inuyasha followed him. In the hut were only two cots which were right next to each other. Lynkotsu placed Kagome on one of the cots. Then the door slid open.

"Oh hey Inuyasha" Lynkotsu waved.

"She's already asleep?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Yes. I think she tired herself out from yelling so much" Lynkotsu laughed.

"Where are the others?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're still at the hot spring. They should be on their way back now."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome who was sleeping soundly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Looks like your swelling is going down. But you should probably drink this just to be safe" Lynkotsu handed Inuyasha the sweet smelling drink.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked looking at the substance.

"An antidote" Lynkotsu said.

Inuyasha hesitantly took a sip.

"Huh. That's pretty good Lynkotsu"

"Yes well, you better get some rest"

"Hmph I don't need sleep. I hardly ever..." Inuyasha conked out on a cot next to Kagome.

Lynkotsu smiled and closed the door to the hut. He began murmuring and waved his hands over the two who were fast asleep.

Behind a bush, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching.

"Has he done it yet?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, but we need to keep our distance" Miroku said.

"I don't think we should have done this. I'm starting to feel bad" Sango looked down at her feet.

"Nonsense Sango. Like Lynkotsu said, this is just harmless joke"

"I don't know. I still feel a little bad."

"It will all be worth it when we wake up tomorrow morning" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're right" she looked at him worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was pitch black in the hut that next morning, and Inuyasha woke. He felt different. He felt slightly breezy. His ears were numb. He felt heaviness on his chest.

 _Maybe that medicine is making me feel weird._ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome woke too. Feeling a little odd as well. She felt warm. Her blood was pumping faster than usual. Her nose lifted into the air. All sorts of smells were entering her nostrils.

 _Hmm. Did my sinuses open or something? And why does my body feel so warm? Was it that drink Lynkotsu gave me?_

"Huh, I feel really strange" Kagome said out loud.

"I do too" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, Inuyasha I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's a demonic aura?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"You smell that Inuyasha?"

"Smell what?"

"You really can't smell anything?"

"Of course I ca- wait, no I can't really. This is crazy why can't I smell hardly anything? I can't even smell you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha is that you that smells really sweet?" Kagome asked.

"Why would I smell sweet? You're the one that smells like that."

"Aw I do?" Kagome blushed.

"How come your nose is so receptive all the sudden?" Inuyasha changed the subject.

"I don't know. I really don't feel like myself."

"I don't either" Inuyasha agreed.

"Maybe we just need some fresh air, I'll get the door" Kagome rose.

Kagome stood in the darkness. She could sense the objects around her. She felt as if she almost had night vision. She grabbed the sliding door and slid it open allowing the sunlight to pour in the hut.

She heard Inuyasha gasp.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Wh wh wha what WHAT THE HELL!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned around.

She saw herself sitting on the cot.

"What?"

She looked down. Her fingers were long and slender. Her finger nails looked like claws. Her feet were bare and she was wearing Inuyasha's red kimono. She felt cool beads around her neck. The strange heaviness on her head was not a headache but two soft ears emerging from her sliver hair.

Inuyasha was wearing a short green skirt which felt very breezy. His chest felt heavy and his hands were very soft. His long silver hair was now replaced with shorter black hair. He looked down at his long smooth legs and brown loafers on his feet.

The two screamed.

In the medicine hut, Sango, Miroku Shippo, and Kirara woke to the sounds of the screams. Lynkotsu was sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Seems like it worked" Lynkotsu laughed.

"What worked?" Sango asked.

"My plan" he casually took a sip of tea.

Sango shot up. "You said you were going to make them get along. So why did they scream? Did you lie?"

"Well no. But I may have left out some little details" he looked down at his drink.

Sango slammed her hand down on the table and leaned towards Lynkotsu. "What kind of little details?"

"Nothing to worry about" Lynkotsu laughed suspiciously and took another sip of tea.

Sango slapped his tea cup away which shattered on the floor.

"What. kind. of. little. details" she said gritting her teeth.

"Umm..."

"This can't be happening this can't be happening. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. No I'm not dreaming. I'm having a nightmare!" Kagome paced around the room.

"It's weird seeing myself from this angle" Inuyasha said looking at his body.

"What are we going to do Inuyasha?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe this is just an illusion" Inuyasha suggested.

"Pinch me Inuyasha."

"Um okay..."

"Ow. Oh no we're doomed" Kagome fell to the floor.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing I think I'll just hide here. I don't want to be seen like this" Kagome said.

"What's that's supposed to mean? Do you think I want to be seen as a girl?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sighed.

(Side note: Inuyasha and Kagome have switched bodies but they have their own voice. So Kagome's voice comes out of Inuyasha's body and vise versa. Sorry if it's a little confusing.)

"LYNKOTSU!" Sango yelled chasing him around the hut.

"Ah please! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I beg of you! Show me mercy!" He hid under the table.

"Tell me what you did! Now!" Sango lifted the table up.

Miroku and Shippo stared in amazement.

Just then the sliding door opened. Sango quickly put the table down.

"Oh haha good ole Lynkotsu here lost something under the table" Sango laughed nervously.

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and sat on the cushions.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Lynkotsu asked.

The two looked at each other. "Mhmm."

"Oh, did something happen last night?" Miroku asked.

The two faces turned red and shook their heads no.

It was silent in the hut.

"What's wrong with you guys? You are acting awfully strange" Shippo asked

Sango gave Lynkotsu the death stare.

 _I can't handle this right now. I gotta get out of here._ Inuyasha thought.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Inuyasha... What's wrong with Kagome?"

 _Oh no. What do I say? Uhhhh... I better go find Inuyasha._ Kagome thought.

"I think something must've happened in the hut last night" Miroku said.

"They're acting so strange" Sango added.

"At least they're not fighting and being quiet for once" Shippo said.

"Yeah but it feels almost not normal" Sango laughed.

"We have to figure out what happened between them. Hey Sango do you think?" Miroku whispered something in Sango's ear.

Sango froze and turned bright red. "Oh, Miroku, why do you have to think like that?"

"I mean they could have..." Miroku said.

"Oh, be quiet" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hey, where did Lynkotsu go?" Shippo asked looking around.

"Hrm... That dang Lynkotsu. He's the one to blame" Sango said angrily.

"Wait hold on Sango, maybe what he did wasn't bad. Look, I'll talk to Inuyasha and you talk to Kagome" Miroku suggested.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome met up with Inuyasha who was walking slowly through the village.

"I couldn't manage to make myself tell them for some reason" Kagome said looking down at her bare feet.

 _Inuyasha really needs a pair of shoes._ Kagome thought.

"Yeah me either" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, Inuyasha how do you deal with all of these smells? There's too many. I'm very confused."

"Ha, well, I'm just used to it" he said in a prideful tone.

"It must be weird for you to not smell a whole lot" Kagome said.

"Yeah. But I do turn into a mortal during the new moon remember? So it's not totally new."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Just minus a few things" he said quietly looking down at his chest.

 _How do girls deal with this? I just want to rip this bra to shreds. I feel like it's suffocating them._ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome laughed. "Well this is all very new to me. I've never had demon blood pulsing through my veins, or dog ears or silver hair or claws" she said examining the body.

Inuyasha smiled.

"I feel as if I have so much energy. I just want to run around! And now that I'm you..." Kagome took off speeding through the village into the forest.

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha laughed.

"What's the matter am I too fast for you?" Kagome mimicked Inuyasha.

"No!" Inuyasha tried to run but running was a lot harder in Kagome's body.

"You see why I use my bike?" Kagome laughed.

"HMPH. I'm not using that stupid thing!"

"Haha suit yourself!" she said looking up at the trees.

She launched herself onto a nearby tree branch.

"Haha this is cool!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her jump from branch to branch.

"You know Kagome, you better be careful cause it takes some serious skill to jump around like that" he crossed his arms.

"Oh, hush look at me! I almost to the top!"

"You know when I was first learning how to jump like that I fell a couple of times..."

"Did you just admit that you have made mistakes before? I'm, impressed!" She said launching unto another branch.

"Grr... Whatever. All I'm saying is that you might fall since you're not used to jumping that high!"

"I almost there I think I'm going to do it!"

"Kagome..."

Kagome pushed off the last branch with all of her might (well Inuyasha's might) and landed on top of the tree.

"Haha! Look I did it Inuyasha! On the first try!"

"Hmph. Whatever" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Wow everything looks so cool from up here! Why don't you do this more often?" Kagome said looking at the horizon.

"Well most of the time I'm pretty occupied doing other things."

"I wish I could stay up here all the time."

"Well you better come down now. We need to figure out how to switch back" Inuyasha said.

"What? You don't like my body?" Kagome teased.

"Ur.. Um, well I just don't like being girl that's all. It's a drastic change from being half demon. Besides I don't like feeling wimpy"

"Hey! I'm not wimpy. I'm pretty strong if you ask me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ha. Are you now?" Inuyasha was amused.

"Mhm!" Kagome crossed her arms. The ears on her head started to move.

"Umm Inuyasha...?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't these ears stop moving?" Kagome said trying to hold them down.

"They sense something" Inuyasha said.

"Ehhh... What is it? I don't see anything."

"Hey uh... Kagome, what's that on the back of your neck?"

"The back of my..." Kagome felt something crawling.

"I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A." She was trembling.

"What?"

"GET IT OFF MEEEEE!"

"What is it?"

Kagome screamed.

"I can't help you if you're up there" Inuyasha replied.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get. It. OFF!" she said shaking around.

"Ha, what's wrong Kagome? Are you scared?" he teased.

She began jumping wildly down branch to branch.

"Kagome slow down you might..."

Kagome lost her balance on the branch and began to fall. "Inuyasha!"

Crash.

Inuyasha came running over to his body which was twitching.

"Kagome are you alright?"

Sigh.

"What was on you?"

"A... spider" she said hesitantly.

"Ha! What? You mean to tell me after all the demons and dead bodies you've seen, you're scared of a little spider? Oh, give me a break" Inuyasha rolled his big brown eyes.

She shot up. "It was a really big and hairy spider okay? Imagine having that crawl up your neck!"

"I thought you said you weren't wimpy" he smiled.

"Grr! Inuyasha SIT!"

Inuyasha braced himself for the fall, but instead Kagome went down with a forceful thud.

"Haha! That's one good thing about being in your body, Kagome. That won't work on me." he smiled smugly.

Kagome laid still.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll help you up" Inuyasha held his girly arm out.

Kagome grabbed on but yanked Inuyasha down with her.

"HEY!"

Kagome giggled. The two were now laying side by side in the soft grass.

"This is nice. Just lying here, and not worrying" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha felt his face to get a little red. "Yeah, I guess."

Inuyasha and Kagome were now looking into each other's eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah? What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm..."

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo ran towards them.

The two sprung up from the grass, embarrassed.

"Um, did I interrupt something?"

They blushed and shook their heads no.

"We all have been looking for you two! Kagome, Sango wants you, she's in the village. And Inuyasha, follow me, Miroku needs to see you"

The two stood. Kagome began to head toward the village and Inuyasha began to follow Shippo.

"Um you guys, did you not hear me correctly? Inuyasha you're supposed to be following me and Kagome you're supposed to go see Sango in the village!"

The two had forgotten they were in different bodies.

 _Geez, they really are dummies. Something must've happened_. Shippo thought.


End file.
